


Killian Killed the Mad Chimera by Killer Bee Gees

by MicheleBlack



Series: Fallocaust Radio [3]
Category: Fallocaust Series - Quil Carter
Genre: Chimeras, Donnely, M/M, Parody, Revenge, Song Lyrics, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:26:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24484279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MicheleBlack/pseuds/MicheleBlack
Summary: A rendition of Video Killed The Radio Star set in the Fallocaust universe.
Relationships: Killian Massey/Perish Dekker, Killian Massey/Reaver Merrik
Series: Fallocaust Radio [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755346
Kudos: 1





	Killian Killed the Mad Chimera by Killer Bee Gees

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WeakRevolution](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeakRevolution/gifts).



> WeakRevolution and I continue to get inspired by songs - this time Video Killed the Radio Star by The Buggles became an ode to Perish from Killian.
> 
> This time we had several ideas, but in the end all but one Perished. 
> 
> Spoilers for the entire series in this rendition.

**Killian Killed the Mad Chimera**  
**By Killer Bee Gees**

[Verse 1]  
To some your madness was the only thing in view  
Lying awake, my boyfriend plotted against you  
Trapped in that lab, my opinion of you grew  
Oh-a oh-a  
You didn't stand a chance all alone in Donnely  
Without a friend but splices and legionaries  
And so I’m taking your severed head back with me  
  
[Pre-Chorus 1]  
Oh-a oh-a  
I heard your neck snap  
Oh-a oh-a  
How did you come back?  
  
[Chorus 1]  
Killian killed the mad chimera  
Killian killed the mad chimera  
From my heart I gave you death  
Oh-a-a-a-oh  
  
[Verse 2]  
And now we're here in Sky’s old laboratory (Oh-a)  
We're here for a purpose, this is no sob story (Oh-oh-oh-oh-a)  
And I’ll remember you in all your glory  
  
[Pre-Chorus 2]  
Oh-a oh-a  
You were my first kill  
Oh-a oh-a  
Won’t be my last kill  
  
[Chorus 2]  
Killian killed the mad chimera  
Killian killed the mad chimera  
In your mind you now possess  
The last step needed for success  
Oh-a-a-a-oh  
Oh-a-a-a-oh  
  
[Chorus 3]  
Killian killed the mad chimera  
Killian killed the mad chimera  
In your mind you now possess  
The last step needed for success  
From my heart I gave you death  
Put the blame on OLS  
  
[Outro]  
Goodbye, my mad chimera  
Goodbye, my mad chimera  
(Goodbye) Killian killed the mad chimera (my mad chimera)  
(my made chimera) Killian killed the mad chimera  
(Goodbye) Killian killed the mad chimera (my mad chimera)  
(my made chimera) Killian killed the mad chimera  
(Goodbye) Killian killed the mad chimera (my mad chimera)  
(my made chimera) Killian killed the mad chimera  
(Goodbye) Killian killed the mad chimera (my mad chimera)  
(my made chimera) Killian killed the mad chimera  
(Goodbye) Killian killed the mad chimera (my mad chimera)  
(my made chimera) Killian killed the mad chimera  
(Goodbye) Killian killed the mad chimera (my mad chimera)  
(my made chimera) Killian killed the mad chimera  
(Goodbye) Killian killed the mad chimera


End file.
